Una Vida Perfecta
by Lal Mirch 96
Summary: Una historia llena de romance, enojo, enigmas y peleas. Derramando amistad y rencor por todas partes, amor y un poco más... Esta es la historia de Minato y Kushina, siendo a  su modo una vida perfecta. Pausa Temporal.
1. Prologo

_Prologo:_

_-¡Corre, Kushina, Corre!- la pelirroja había escuchado el desesperado y lejano grito de su madre en medio de aquel desastre. Obedeciendo, comenzó a correr sin rumbo, con el objetivo de alejarse de aquella guerra interminable._

_Sin saber lo que hacia, y sin la noción del tipo de lugar donde estaba entró de lleno en el campo de batalla. Se horrorizó al ver como todas las personas que conocía, los buenos Shinobis de su país, su hogar, morían bajo las manos de los enemigos, salpicando su sangre hasta manchar la ropa de ella, junto a la fotografía que llevaba en su mano derecha._

_Abrió sus ojos con horror cuando dos ninjas la arrinconaron contra un muro. Vio como el primero levantaba su espada, dispuesta a dejarla caer sobre ella, como respuesta cerró los ojos esperando el golpe final, cuando un humo los rodeó, y, cuando se disipó unos segundos después, los ojos de Kushina se abrieron y se encontró con un ninja de la Hoja, que le extendía gentilmente su mano. Sin dudar, la tomó, y seguidamente la cargó en su espalda, ambos huyeron de esa guerra._

_Esa fue la ultima vez que Kushina vio a su país, a su familia, a su hogar y sin saber muy bien el objetivo, fue trasladada a Konoha, con la imagen de su país en ruinas y los gritos de las personas aterrorizando en su cabeza._

* * *

><p><em>Bueno...¿Que les pareció? Cualquier Critica, acepto :3<em>

_Este fanfic va a ser dedicado a:_

**__**Reto del forum: Una Historia Legendaria.**__**

__Gracias por leer^^ Espero que no les haya caído mal el prólogo trágico U/U__

__Ojala les guste...Bueno ¿Chau?__


	2. Chapter One

Kushina plantó firmemente sus pies frente a la clase y levantó la cabeza dignamente. Detalló a cada uno de los que serian sus nuevos "compañeros" de clases.

_-Panda de idiotas-_pensó. Todos estaban distantes y nadie le prestaba atención, algunos hablaban, otros escribían –lo que Kushina suponía que era tarea sin hacer- y otros leían algún que otro pergamino.

Nunca le gustó la atención a su persona, pero solo pedía que, al menos, esos idiotas escucharan lo que tenia para decir.

-Silencio-pidió el profesor unas cuantas veces, hasta que un ultimo grito los dejo a todos callados- Hoy tenemos una alumna nueva-dijo mientras le daba paso a Kushina, automáticamente, los murmullos entre los alumnos comenzaron.

-Mi nombre es Kushina Uzumaki-dijo orgullosa, al instante, los susurros fueron aumentando, las mujeres Uzumakis escaseaban y en la Aldea de la Hoja solo había dos, la chica nueva y Mito Uzumaki, la heroica mujer, que se convirtió en el modelo a seguir de Kushina, cuando le contaron la fuerza y valentía que tuvo al proteger su Aldea. Otros murmullos comenzaron a decir que era una falsa y que era imposible que haya en Konoha una descendiente de un clan importante, luego de la masacre que se llevo acabado en Uzushiogakure.

-Muy bien Uzumaki-san-dijo el profesor empujándola levemente por la espalda- Busca un asiento y comenzaremos la clase.

Obedeciendo, Kushina se dirigió al fondo del salón y se sentó alejada de los demás, en una esquina. Pensó que lo mejor seria concentrarse en la clase y evitar a cualquier alumno o sucumbiría al enojo.

Podía sentir los cuchicheos de sus nuevos compañeros sobre ella, ignorándolos, se concentró en mirar por la ventana, la lluvia era inminente y parecía no acabar nunca, los relámpagos cruzaban el cielo terroríficamente y las gotas de lluvia, grandes y con fuerza, golpeaban seguida y fuertemente el pavimento y los techos de las casas.

-Uzumaki-san- dio un respingo cuando una voz femenina la sacó de su trance, se dio la vuelta rudamente y se encontró con una muchacha con una sonrisa en su rostro, de ojos chocolate y cabello castaño ondeado hasta mitad de espalda, vestía una remera de red y pantalones largos de Ninja, sobre la remera de red llevaba una chaqueta color salmón con el signo de Konoha en su espalda, junto a un circulo rodeado de puntos en sus mangas.

-¿Quién eres 'ttebane?-preguntó bruscamente Kushina.

-Kasumi Haru-frunció el ceño- Soy del clan Haru, especialistas en medicina.

-Yo de los Uzumaki, originarios del País del Remolino-

-Lo sé- se sentó a su lado antes de que el profesor a regañara- Son geniales ¿A que si?

-¡Somos los mejores 'ttebane!-dijo emocionada y orgullosa.

-Haru, Uzumaki, silencio atrás- dijo el profesor ceñudo, ambas se rieron levemente y quedaron en silencio, observando la clase de repaso sobre el chakra.

-¿Qué es eso del chakra?-le preguntó en un susurro Kushina a Kasumi, la chica la miró impresionada.

-¿No lo sabes?-preguntó extrañada, la pelirroja negó- Presta atención ¿No fuiste a la Academia Ninja?

-Es mi primera vez, hace unos años fui a una de mujeres, ya sabes, modales y todo lo demás, pero solo asistí dos semanas-rió- Fue un desastre 'ttebane!

-Oh, bueno- dijo riéndose- Puedes pedirle al profesor que te explique detenidamente el significado. ¿Pero no es que tu familia se especializa en sellos?

-Tienes razón-pensó- Entonces eso de chakra es la energía ¿Verdad `ttebane?

-Si-dijo sonriente.

-Haru, Uzumaki, una vez mas, y se quedan después de clases- advirtió el profesor, ambas rieron y luego cerraron sus bocas, pero aun así largan alguna que otra carcajada.

-¡Bueno...!-dijo el profesor al terminar de explicar y cerrando un libro- Aun quedan diez minutos por lo que haremos una actividad. Consiste en presentarse y decir sus objetivos o sueños, claro está, lo hará el que lo desee, así nos daremos a conocer a Uzumaki-san. ¿Quién empieza?

Alguien levantó la mano, Kushina dirigió su vista y se encontró con una chica de su edad, de ojos y cabello negro atado en una cola alta, con la mirada seria y determinada, a su lado, otra niña de su edad, mas sumisa blanca y sus ojos extrañamente opalinos.

-Muy bien, Mikoto-san, hable-indicó el profesor.

-Me llamo Mikoto-dijo sonriendo a Kushina- Mi sueño es ser una gran Kunoichi como Tsunade-sama- todas las chicas la apoyaron, inclusive Kasumi- Un gusto Uzumaki-san- dicho esto se sentó otra vez.

-¿Quién sigue?-preguntó el profesor.

-Yo...- Kasumi se levantó del asiento y se giró hacia Kushina- ...mi nombre es Kasumi Haru y mi sueño es ser una gran medic-nin o medica Ninja, como quieran llamarlo.

- ¿Puedo seguir yo?-preguntó la pelirroja, el profesor le dio la palabra- Me llamo Kushina Uzumaki y mi sueño es...-dudó un momento- ¡Ser la primer mujer Hokage `ttebane!- todos se rieron y se burlaron de ella, enojada, se sentó, Kasumi se mantuvo callada, sin decir una palabra. Kushina solo había querido dar una buena impresión, ni mas ni menos, y cuando le dijeron que todos lo Hokages habían sido hombres, lo feminista creció dentro de ella y el afán por ser la primer mujer Hokage aumentó.

-¿Alguien mas?- preguntó el profesor- Aun quedan unos minutos-dijo mirando el reloj de pared.

Un niño rubio levantó la mano.

-Bien Namikaze-san... ¿Cual es su sueño?-

Minato se levantó de su asiento y sonrió.

-¡Quiero que todos en la Aldea me reconozcan y convertirme en un gran Hokage!- exclamó. Los ojos de Kushina se iluminaron al escucharlo pero cuando levantó la cabeza y lo observó de cerca cualquier ilusión que hubiera nacido en ese instante desapareció.

-_Flacucho Afeminado-_murmuró. Kasumi rió levemente, había llegado a escuchar lo dicho por Kushina.

-¿De verdad crees eso?-preguntó divertida.

-Si 'ttebane-bufó Kushina- ¡Solo míralo!

-Si eso crees...-la campana de que las clases terminaron sonó interrumpiendo a Kasumi. Kushina se levantó perezosamente y salió casi corriendo del salón de clases, el cual la sofocaba.

Kasumi salió hablando amenamente con Mikoto y Hana, eran buenas amigas, pero no se veían mucho más que un rato después de clases y alguna que otra ocasión, más que nada por las obligaciones que cada una de ellas poseía con sus clanes, Kasumi perfeccionaba sus técnicas junto a sus hermanas mayores, Naoko tenia reuniones familiares y Mikoto –a pesar de ser una de las ramas muy menores del clan Uchiha- tenia una que otra vez reuniones sobre la familia.

Tenían media hora de receso, Kasumi buscó con la mirada a Kushina y la encontró balanceándose levemente con la mirada baja en el columpio que había debajo de un árbol alejado del patio de la Academia, aun faltaban unos minutos para la próxima clase –lanzamiento de shurikens- y notó tan solitaria ala Uzumaki que pensó en sus dos amigas...Una idea le cruzo la mente ¿Serviría presentarlas...? Una pequeña y fina cortina de lluvia caía se podían acercar a ella con la excusa de protegerse debajo del árbol...

* * *

><p>Editado: 2812/2011

¡Bueno...! Como lo dice en mi perfil este es el primer capitulo que edito, hasta editaré las notas de autor (mientras ya no sirvan). Tengo algunas aclaraciones con respecto a la madre de Hinata:

Haré mi propio personaje Hyûga, ya que he estado escuchando rumores de que es, realmente, una Hyûga y por mas que haya aparecido en rellenos, supongo que es lo mas lógico por las dudas (esto planeo aclararlo en el ultimo capitulo, el siete, por ahora).

Si eres nuevo lector/tora, verás que mis métodos de narración van a ir cambiando a medida que esto avance; y también notaras que los capítulos son cortos, si, por que no soy buena extendiendo demasiado las historias, pero hago lo mejor que puedo ^^

Gracias por su atención (?)

Recuerde, los personajes y posibles sucesos e historia(?) es de Masashi Kishimoto, lo aclaro desde un principio, por si se me olvida en los prox. capitulo.

Adióóós! Y yo digo...¿no quieren dejar un review? ^^'


	3. Chapter Two

Los recuerdos la atormentaban, los gritos y las llamadas de auxilio que las personas de Uzushiogakure chillaban en aquel terror se enredaban en su mente, causando un gran dolor. ¿Hubiera podido ayudarlas? No lo creía, no estaba capacitada para ello, su madre había querido educarla como una buena esposa en vez de entrenarla para servir a su país, pero no. Kushina Uzumaki era todo lo contrario a lo que una buena esposa sería, era alegre y masculina, de un gran temperamento y muy poco educada; y con escasos modales aprendidos; se convertía en la niña más ruda de su edad, al menos entre las mujeres. Recordaba que sus hermanos la molestaban con su inutilidad en los ninjutsus, lo que la enfurecía, pues... ¿Como lo sabían si nunca lo había intentado? Hasta su hermano Kenichi de seis años lograba hacer un clon de sombra. Exhalo melancólicamente al recordar a su pequeño y travieso Kenichi, o Kenni-chibi como le decía ella cariñosamente, él era un niño tierno y cariñoso que siempre le daba un gran abrazo cuando sus padres la regañaban; y como olvidarse de Kentaro...orgulloso y temerario, valiente lo describía ella, un Ninja excepcional a la edad de dieciséis años... ¡Como los extrañaba! Añoraba sus sonrisas y las bromas que hacia junto a su hermano menor al aburrido Kentaro, los regaños y castigos de sus padres que tanto extrañaba, las sonrisas matinales de su madre y las expresiones graciosas que su padre hacia cuando estaba de muy buen humor...todo se había perdido, absolutamente todo.

Su mirada se perdió en el césped mojado debajo de sus pies, una lágrima cayó por su ojo izquierdo y frunció la boca aguantando las ganas de llorar.

—Uzumaki-san—la saludó la misma voz femenina que conoció esa mañana. Se limpió la traviesa lágrima y subió la vista— ¿Cómo estas?—preguntó Kasumi con una sonrisa su lado, estaba otras dos chicas.

—Bien `ttebane—su voz tembló, las chicas parecían haberlo notado.

—Te presento a Mikoto Uchiha—la pelinegra levantó la mano en forma de saludo con una sonrisa- y Naoko Hyûga— la ojiperla la saludó levantando su mano y saludándola con la palma.

—Soy Kushina Uzumaki 'ttebane!—dijo la pelirroja alegremente.

—Lo sabemos-dijo Mikoto— ¿De verdad eres una Uzumaki?—preguntó curiosa.

— ¡Claro que si!-chilló extasiada— ¿Por que creen que les mentiría?

Mikoto y Naoko compartieron miradas cómplices.

—No lo se, pensamos que tal vez...—

—Tal vez solo querías dar una buena impresión—la interrumpió Naoko.

—No soy de esas 'ttebane-replicó indignada Kushina—Soy una Uzumaki auténtica—dijo orgullosamente.

—Claro—rió Kasumi, Mikoto y Naoko la acompañaron.

...

—¡Minato! Vamos—le indicó Hiashi mientras se dirigía junto a su hermano y Fugaku a la entrada del aula; el rubio asintió con la cabeza y los alcanzó corriendo.

Llegaron al campo de entrenamiento de la academia, segundos más tarde, llegaron Kasumi Mikoto, Naoko y la "Uzumaki", en un momento, su mirada se cruzó con la de ella, notó algo peculiar, su color...era morado, combinando perfectamente con su cabello rojo y su tez blanca. Su expresión dejaba mucho que desear para una niña, con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, mostrando una faceta ruda digna de temer.

.

Las clases de lanzamiento de shurikens fueron sencillas para Kushina, tuvo unos percances pero fue algo nuevo y entretenido para ella.

—Hasta el lunes—el profesor los saludó con una mano y todos tomaron camino hacia sus casas.

.

Kushina frunció el entrecejo y se cruzó de brazos mientras repiqueteaba insistentemente su pie contar el suelo, irritada. Aquel hombre que estaba detrás del escritorio le llevaba hablando por largos e infinitos minutos sin decir nada en concreto, mientras una gritona mujer rubia la regañaba cada segundo.

— ¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?-preguntó por décima vez Tsunade con tono irritado.

— ¿Entonces?—preguntó ignorando completamente a la mujer— ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

— ¡¿Qué no escuchaste?—preguntó Tsunade.

— ¡Claro que si 'ttebane!—exclamó enojada.

— ¿Qué no entiendes?—preguntó con un tono pasivo el Hokage.

—No entiendo que tengo que ver yo con esa gente-replicó.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes si aun no te he dicho quejones son?—la pelirroja calló— Vamos, apúrate que Mito te espera en su casa—sonrió Sarutobi. La expresión en el rostro de Kushina fue de sorpresa y alegría, no se movió de su lugar sino hasta que Tsunade la tomó bruscamente del brazo y la sacó de la oficina.

Ambas llegaron a una casa un poco alejada de la villa con un estilo japonés antiguo, rodeada de plantas enredaderas, de color marfil y con puertas de madera oscura.

Tsunade se adelantó y caminó por el sendero de piedra que iba a la entrada principal, golpeó tres veces la puerta con el puño cerrado y esperó.

— ¿No vas a acercarte?—bufó molesta a Kushina que se había quedado en la calle. La pelirroja se acercó a ella y esperó unos segundos hasta que una empleada de la casa atendió.

— ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?—preguntó amablemente— Oh, lo siento Tsunade-san—se disculpó con una reverencia al ver que ignoró a la rubia mujer— Su abuela la esta esperando en su habitación—indicó.

—No te preocupes Nami-san.

— ¿Abuela?—preguntó la Kushina mientras caminaban por el pasillo perfectamente decorado con cuadros y pinturas.

—Si—suspiró Tsunade— Mito es mi abuela.

—Woah!—atinó a decir la niña.

Llegaron a una puerta corrediza, Tsunade bajó la mirada y miró a Kushina, quien estaba jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente. Corrió lentamente la puerta y Kushina pudo observar una gran habitación amplia, una cama para dos personas en una esquina, un gran armario junto aun ventanal y un kotatsu* en el centro, donde una anciana bebía té de manera pasiva.

— ¡Mito-sama!-exclamó Kushina sorprendida e inconscientemente. La anciana Uzumaki rió y Tsunade hizo un intento de detenerla, pero Kushina había empezado a correr. Torpemente, su cabello se enredo y se movió hacia su cara, tapando su vista, sus pies tropezaron y cayó directamente al suelo.

Tsunade soltó una fuerte carcajada y Mito la miró comprensivamente.

—Parece que es toda una Uzumaki—comentó cuando las tres estaban sentadas en el kotatsu tomando un poco de te— ¿Cuántos años tienes Kushina?—preguntó.

—Once—murmuró— En Julio cumplo Doce.

—No falta mucho entonces— Kushina se removió nerviosa en su lugar— Solo falta un mes.

Las tres mujeres se sentaron en la pequeñita mesa, las sirvientas les trajeron té y algún bocadillo.

—Mito-sama—dijo con determinación— ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

—Por supuesto—la mujer dio un sorbo a su té.

— ¿Qué es el Kyuubi?— Mito dejó sorprendida la taza de te sobre la mesa y miró a Tsunade, la rubia le hizo un gesto de resignación.

— Kushina...—Mito se acomodo suavemente y cruzó sus dedos sobre la mesa—Es un asunto muy delicado, que te implica.

— ¿A mi? ¿Qué tengo que ver?—preguntó inocentemente confundida.

—Mucho—aseguró convencida— Como dije, es delicado. Bueno, si sabes, el Kyuubi es un demonio que alguna vez atacó al Aldea, en ese entonces yo era mucho mas joven—rió un poco— Pero ese demonio era muy, pero muy fuerte, por lo que realicé un sello realmente complicado, y lo sellé en mi interior.

— ¿Es eso cierto?— Mito asintió con la cabeza— ¿Y que tengo que ver yo?—preguntó una vez mas, miró confundida a Tsunade que estaba callada, distraída, pasando a yema de sus dedos por el borde de la taza.

—Las mujeres Uzumaki son muy fuertes ¿Sabes?—dijo Mito— Y tu eres una de ellas. No se si lo sabias, pero tu chakra es muy especial. ¡Tanto que es capaz de encerrar a un demonio!— antes de que Kushina pueda hablar, Mito le tomo las manos por encima de la mesa— Mi vida se esta acabando— sorprendida, Kushina levantó la vista— Y, en ello, el Kyuubi se liberará. Por lo que todas las personas, cuentan contigo aun sin saberlo — Kushina volvió la bajar la mirada y apartó las manos bruscamente y las puso sobre su regazo.

Esta vez, Tsunade y Mito la miraban expectantes, no era una noticia fácil y ninguna de las dos deseaba que tuviera un trauma mas adelante ni que en un futuro la tristeza se apodere de ella.

Kushina se debatía y procesaba la información que le habían dado. Ella seria la próxima Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi no Youko, convirtiéndose así en un... ¿Monstruo? Imposible, ella jamás seria un monstruo, ella seria una de las mejores ninjas que existen, lo había prometido. Pero su destino no tenía salida, todas las personas morirían y/o sufrirían si el Kyuubi era liberado. Ella debía ser fuerte y valiente, como Mito-sama, quien a pesar de todo, ella "guardó a aquel monstruo en su interior.

—Mito-sama, Tsunade—levantó la vista bruscamente Kushina— ¡Seré esa Jinchuuriki!

— Estoy orgullosa de ti— afirmó Mito — Eres digna de ser una Uzumaki, fuerte, valiente y orgullosa— desvió la vista hacia Tsunade — Eso también va para ti.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó Tsunade. Kushina y Mito rieron.

Unos minutos antes de que ambas se marcharan, Mito pidió hablar unos momentos a solas con Kushina.

— ¿Sabes? Últimamente nos han traído para convertirnos en el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi...pero antes de que la bestia sea alojada en nuestro interior...debemos llenar nuestro interior de amor— le indicó que se siente en el borde de la cama, Mito la siguió.

— ¿De amor?—preguntó Kushina, sintió ganas de llorar, ¿Qué amor? Todos sus seres queridos habían desaparecido.

— Si— le sonrió Mito, tosió un poco y volvió a sonreírle— Piensa en todas las personas nuevas que conociste hoy.

— ¿Cómo sabes que...?—

— Que tu profesor sea el esposo de Nami-san—le guiñó un ojo— Puede ser muy efectivo.

Por impulso, Kushina la abrazó, Mito dio una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa y afianzó el abrazo.

— Si llenas tu interior de amor, hasta el contenedor del Kyuubi puede ser amado— susurró contra el cabello pelirrojo, por lo que Kushina pudo oír perfectamente.

Conmocionada, Kushina saludó desde la puerta a Mito que se estaba preparando para dormir y salió a la calle. Tsunade la esperaba recostada contra una pared, la brisa corría ligeramente y el olor a tierra mojada se percibía, el sol ya había desaparecido dando lugar a la noche.

— ¿Ya podemos irnos?—preguntó Tsunade con tono melancólico. Kushina sintió con la cabeza. Estaba segura de que la rubia estaba triste y preocupada por su abuela, aunque no lo demuestre _(al menos en el corto tiempo que estuvieron juntas)_ le preocupaba la salud de su abuela.

— ¿Eh? ¡Minato!—dijo Tsunade al ver un niño rubio salir de un local con una bolsa de papel en sus manos.

—Tsunade-sama— saludó cortésmente. Cuando viró su vista y chocó contra la morada de Kushina, una corriente eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo a la chica. Esa mañana y tarde había cruzado varias veces sus miradas, ella las trataba de evitar, pero el las pasaba por alto sin saber el "por que".

— ¿Qué haces a esta horas en la calle?— le preguntó/regañó Tsunade.

— Ramen—rió mientras levantaba la bolsa de papel que tenia entre sus brazos.

— Tienes que alimentarte mejor—le sugirió ceñuda.

— _Así no será un flacucho afeminado—_pensó divertida Kushina.

— Tomaré el consejo otra vez—dijo Minato, con una sonrisa calcada en sus labios— Debo irme. Adiós Tsunade-sama, Uzumaki-san—las saludó cortésmente, una pequeña reverencia y se dio al vuelta, siguiendo su camino.

Sin saber el por que, Kushina se sonrojó cuando el pronunció su apellido. Se quedó mirándolo como una tonta mientras el se iba caminando entre las calles.

—Vamos a tu departamento— le dijo Tsunade autoritaria, comenzando a caminar por las calles en penumbras.

— ¿Es cierto que viviré sola?—preguntó Kushina.

—Así es—afirmó— ¿Te disgusta?

—No, me gusta ser independiente—dijo orgullosa mientras sonreía abiertamente.

—Perfecto.

* * *

><p>Editado: 2812/2011.

Uf! Pensé que editar seria más difícil...me siento un poco rara leyendo lo propio(?) Además de que veo tantas faltas de narración que me siento mal D: Pero me doy cuenta de cuando mejoré ^^ Supongo que es parte de la vida (: Bueno, con esto doy finalizado el capitulo dos. Por cierto, Kotatsu, son las mesas estilo japonés enanas, si no las conocen, nunca vieron/leyeron un manga o anime en su vida D=

Chau...!


	4. Chapter Three

Un mes después, Kushina Uzumaki se podía calificar como una Ninja promedio, por su perfecta habilidad en lanzamiento y esquivamiento de shurikens o kunais; o cualquier otra arma que le sea dirigida. Su entrenamiento con Tsunade para poder estar a la par de los otros estudiantes había sido arduo, desde temprano en la mañana hasta altas horas de la noche. Y ahora, la prueba del ninjutsu se aproximaba, su punto débil. Debía admitir que los clones de sombras nunca, NUNCA le salieron como debían, siempre fallaba algo y ella terminaba agotada.

Cuando salió del salón de clases al instante de que el profesor haya pronunciado su nombre, sintió la mirada de todo el alumnado sobre su espalda, y, específicamente, la de él, Minato Namikaze; desde hace días, sin saber por qué, tan solo su cercanía le molestaba.

Con un gruñido, avanzó por el pasillo y entró a otra, el salón de pruebas.

Bajo la mirada atacante del profesor, Kushina avanzó hasta la mitad del salón y se situó frente a él. Sudaba frío de los nervios que confería la situación, si ella no pasaba el examen, corría le riesgo de no ser genin hasta el año próximo; y si ella quería ser la primer mujer Hokage, debía pasar sin problemas cada prueba que se interpusiera en su camino.

Se colocó en posición y cerró los ojos, suspiró y, con cuidado pero a la vez con fuerza pronunció: ¡Bunshin No Jutsu!

Una estela de humo la rodeó y, cuando logró disiparse, tres Kushinas estaban con los ojos cerrados, tensas y aun con la secuencias de sellos formadas en sus manos.

Los constantes aplausos del profesor le hicieron dar un respingo, y automáticamente los dos clones desaparecieron, dejando a una jadeante pelirroja.

—Muy bien, Uzumaki. Lo lograste—la felicitó sonriendo—Nunca pensé que lo harías.

Kushina le dedicó una mirada furtiva, pero su autoestima estaba por los cielos, imposibilitando que su enojo saliera a flote.

Tenia muchas ganas de comunicarle a Tsunade que había aprobado... ella...la inútil en ninjutsus...¡Lo había logrado!

—Todo es gracias a Tsunade-sama 'ttebane!—exclamó contenta. Salió de la habitación dando pequeños saltitos y entró de nuevo a salón.

Los murmullos a sus espaldas la irritaban y aun más con el sobrenombre que le habían asignado.

"_Seguramente, la cabeza de tomate aprobó por ser alumna de Tsunade-sama-."_

"_Por supuesto, si es la favorita"_

"_Claro, si tiene contactos con el Hokage..."_

A veces los comentarios de sus compañeros le dolían y mucho, pero se mostraba orgullosa frente a ellos. El día anterior, había repartido una paliza a un grupo de niño –no niñas- que la habían osado llamar tomate. Grande fue la sorpresa de ellos al verse derrotados por una niña, y segundos después, habían huido como ratas.

Bah..._idiotas._

Se sentó en su pupitre a un lado de Kasumi, Mikoto y Naoko, que le sonrieron amablemente.

—Muy bien. Aquí tengo los equipos que de ahora en adelante conformaran—El profesor se removió las gafas oscuras y leyó atentamente los nombres de la primera lista— El equipo 8 estará formado por: Uzumaki Kushina, Haru Kasumi y Hiashi Hyuuga. Su sensei será Akemi Hatake.

Los nombrados se miraron entre sí. Felicidad, había entre Kushina y Kasumi ya que les había tocado juntas. Mientras que Hiashi maldecía su suerte, por haberle tocado en el único equipo en el cual había dos chicas. Lo bueno de todo esto, es que su sensei era Akemi Hatake, hermana del Comillo Blanco de Konoha, reconocida medic-nin, además de tener muy buenas habilidades con el ninjutsu, y que alguna vez perteneció a los ANBU.

— El equipo numero 8 puede retirarse—indicó el profesor— Prosigamos con el equipo 9, sus integrantes son: Minato Namikaze, Akiko Abe y Ryota Nakamura; su sensei, Jiraiya.

Los murmullos fueron automáticos entre el alumnado, sea como sea, el gran Jiraiya había vuelto luego de tres años desaparecido, y lideraría un equipo que, seguramente haría leyenda.

—El equipo 9 puede retirarse. Ahora prosigamos con el equipo 10...Mikoto Uchiha, Fugaku Uchiha y Hizashi Hyuuga. Sensei, Hanako Iruka. Ya pueden retirarse...El equipo 11...Está conformado por Naoko Hyûga, Taishi Inuzuka y Shibi Aburame, su sensei, Ina Yuhi—pausó.

—Y ahora el equipo 12...Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara y Chôza Akimichi —el trío chocó sus manos en señal de victoria— Su sensei, Hajime Kana. Próximo y último equipo, numero 13, Tsume Inuzuka, Sôji Majime y Sora Takahashi. Sensei, Kaito Musume—dejó los papeles sobre es escritorio— Eso es todo, hasta siempre— y en una bola de humo desapareció.

.

Kushina murmuró algo inaudible al oído de Kasumi, haciendo que esta riera por lo bajo –estaban en el campo de entrenamiento respectivo a su equipo-. Hiashi las miró por el rabillo del ojo, tenia que admitir que se moría de ganas por saber que se estaban diciendo. Una mirada furtiva por parte de Akemi los paralizó, irguieron la espalda y tiraron hacia atrás los hombros levantando el mentón. Parecía una mujer muy, muy estricta, tenia en cabello blanquecino hasta la cadera recogido en una coleta baja, algunos mechones le caían por los costados y la frente desordenadamente, sus ojos color café inexpresivos la hacían ver una persona fría a pesar de no haber pronunciado palabra alguna.

Los detalló minuciosamente a cada uno y se posó frente a ellos.

—Soy Akemi Hatake, y desde este momento seré su tutora hasta los exámenes Chunin— espetó— ¡Un gusto conocerlos!—sonrió amablemente.

Bien, eso _no_ se lo esperaban.

De un segundo a otro, la expresión de la sensei se suavizó de repente mostrando una casi tierna sonrisa y un gesto de amabilidad. Era definitivo, Akemi Hatake, era una de esas personas a las que no se pueden juzgar por la apariencia.

—Los veo mañana a las nueve en punto, no lleguen tarde—guiñó un ojo, y desapareció dejando una estela de humo.

Kushina se dio la vuelta y enfrentó a sus compañeros y los apuntó con el dedo índice de forma acusadora, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Ya mismo, preséntense—ordenó autoritaria. Hiashi y Kasumi la miraron confundidos.

— ¿Qué...? ¡Si ya me conoces!—replicó Kasumi.

—Es cierto—pensó llevándose la mano al mentón— Tú—miró a Hiashi con los ojos entrecerrados—Preséntate.

¿Qué reacción sería la indicada para esa situación? Ah, si. Bajar a la Uzumaki de la nube del poder autoritario.

— ¿Quién te nombró líder?—preguntó.

—Alguien tiene que poner orden—sus miradas chocaban furiosas.

—Esa no serás tú—replicó, acercándose a ella.

Furiosa, Kushina ya estaba arremangándose las mangas del abrigo que llevaba para darle una golpiza a ese idiota, según ella.

—¿Ah no? ¿Entonces quién?—sonrió socarronamente.

Ambos tiraron un puñetazo, pero ninguno de ambos puños llegó a su destino, en cambio, tanto Kushina como Hiashi, quedaron derribados en el sueño, levantando el polvo de la tierra. Una Kasumi sorprendida mirando la fabulosa escena y Akemi en el medio, con media sonrisa, se había interpuesto entre ellos, derribándolos con facilidad, utilizando una técnica de judo.

—Yo pondré el orden aquí—sonrió mas ampliamente— Y ustedes deberán obedecer, o estarán en problemas—se limpió las manos sacudiendo el polvo y observó desde altura a Kushina y Hiashi que se quejaban de la dura caída— Se suponía que se llevarían bien, pero parece que no podrá ser.

—Yo prometo controlarlos a ambos—levantó la mano ofreciéndose Kasumi.

Akemi la observó fijamente.

—¿Segura?—preguntó luego de dirigirles una mirada rápida por el rabillo del ojo a los niños peleadores(?)

Kasumi asintió con la cabeza fuertemente.

—Está bien— suspiró cansada y posó sus manos a cada costado de la cadera, una vez mas, pero esta vez sin previo aviso, desapareció, a pesar de seguir vigilándolos de lejos.

Kasumi rió y miró a sus compañeros y sonrió si se pasaban de la raya, pobre de ellos.

.

Kushina entró a la Torre Hokage emocionada y corriendo por los pasillos, gritando el nombre de la que fue su sensei por unos días.

Pero no contestó, en cambio, el Hokage la interceptó en el camino.

— ¡Buenos Días, Hokage-sama!—gritó, siguiendo su camino.

—Si buscas a Tsunade, no está—dijo luego de un suspiro.

— ¿No...está?—preguntó confundida.

Tsunade, se pasaba las 24 horas del día en su oficina, pidiendo alguna que otra botella de sake y disfrutando de la soledad.

Sarutobi negó con la cabeza, y se acercó a ella, posando su mano en el hombro de ella.

Kushina lo miró confundida desde abajo, la altura se diferenciaba notablemente.

—Tsunade...se ha ido a recorrer las Aldeas—confesó.

Claro, obvió el hecho de que iba a esconder las penas gastando todo su dinero en apuestas y emborrachándose en todo momento, sin pensar las consecuencias.

— Pero...¿Volverá? ¿No?

Kushina tenía que admitir que le había tomado una especie de "cariño" extraño hacia Tsunade, a pesar de sus continuos choques por sus personalidades y alguna que otra disputa, su relación se calificaba como "buena".

Sarutobi se encogió de hombros, eso era algo que él no sabía.

Y en el camino a casa, Kushina entendió, que por más fuerte que una persona fuera en el exterior, las penas lastimaban por dentro degradando poco a poco el alma. Y ella se incluía en eso. No llegó a darse cuenta de en lo que se convertiría en los meses próximos sino hasta que entró en su habitación y se recostó en el cómodo colchón de su cama, sacó la foto que tenia guardada debajo de la almohada y delineó con las yemas de sus dedos los rostros sonrientes de su familia. ¿Sabrían ellos en lo que se iba a convertir? ¿Habrían sus padres aceptado este trato con anterioridad?

Nunca lo sabría, pero ahora lo único que le quedaba, era llenar el "recipiente" con amor, tal como le dijo Mito-sama...

* * *

><p>Editado: 2812/2011

¡Ah...! Me faltan...cuatro y termino, aunque al instante comenzaré a escribir el ocho (: Recuerden que, si tienen alguna duda, no duden en consultarla mediante cualquier medio(?)

Yo estoy emocionada, no se por que (:

Chau...!


	5. Chapter Four

Minato estiró los brazos y apoyó su espalda sobre el tronco que tenia detrás, relajando los músculos del cuello. Eran las 9:15 AM y su sensei ya iba casi una hora de retraso. Suspiró pesadamente y se cruzó de brazos, esperando a Jiraiya-sannin. El día anterior cuando los equipos fueron anunciados, su sorpresa había sido grande al verse en el equipo liderado por tan gran ninja.

Sintió la gélida mirada de su compañero sobre perfil derecho y la acosadora por parte de su compañera sobre su perfil izquierdo. Sus miradas se clavaban en el como un alfiler a través de la lana, parecían estar observándolo minuciosamente, pero con distintos objetivos.

Finalmente un sapo avanzó hacia ellos con saltos firmes, era de un tamaño mediano y verde escamoso, un gesto de asco por parte de Aiko se escuchó.

Luego de un "_Croac",_ el sapo se envolvió en una bola de humo que crecía con el paso de los segundos, y cuando se disipó, un hombre, de expresión sensata, con leves líneas que comenzaban en sus ojos hasta mitad de las mejillas, finas y de color rojo; el cabello color blanco canoso, en puntas y el resto atado en una cola, que era bastante larga. Ese, era uno de los tres legendarios Sannin, nombrados en la Segunda Guerra Ninja.

— ¡Mis alumnos!—exclamó impresionándolos—¡Que puntuales son!—antes de que alguno llegara a reclamar, continuó— Lamento llegar tarde—dramatizó colocándose una mano en la sien— Pero mis historias y las investigaciones que empecé hace unos días me ocupan demasiado tiempo—.

— ¿Escribe historias?—preguntó Minato.

— ¡Claro que sí, chico!

—Woah,,yo quiero leerlas.

— ¡Claro que no, Minato! —le tiró del brazo Akiko— ¡Son pervertidas!

— ¿Y qué? Seguro que viniendo de un sannin son geniales—afirmó.

Ryota se mantuvo en un silencio intacto, observando la escena de sus compañeros, con expresión seria.

—Y lo son—dijo con orgullo— Pero es verdad, aun no tienes edad para leerlas—le sacudió el cabello rubio con la mano.

Los hizo enderezarse y mirar al frente, para poder comenzar el entrenamiento.

—Bien aquí hay solo dos cascabeles—de su bolsillo sacó dos pequeñas bolitas doradas que tintineaban con la brisa de la mañana— Tienen hasta que anochezca para quitarme al menos una, el que no lo logre, tendrá que repetir el año en la academia para volver a ser genin; pueden usar sus armas, y solo lo conseguirán si me atacan con ganas de matarme. Bien comiencen.

Se enderezó y tranquilamente tomó a los cascabeles de las puntas de los hilitos que los sostenían, y esperó los ataques.

Pero no llegaron. Esos niños eran más astutos de lo que parecían, en menos de treinta segundos, se habían escondido entre los árboles.

El sonido de una ramita quebrándose al ser pisada a la lejanía le indicó la posición de Akiko, en ese intervalo nadie atacó, así pudo verificar el lugar de sus nuevos alumnos. Mientras que Akiko saltaba de rama en rama buscando un buen lugar del cual pudiera observar todo mejor; también pudo localizar el chakra de Ryota estaba escondido entre los arbustos, esperando para atacar. Pero lo más extraño, fue que el chakra de Minato es el que fue más difícil descubrir, en ese entonces, el estaba a muchos metros, sobre un árbol y sujetando un shuriken, a punto de lanzarlo.

Pero Ryota se movilizó antes, corriendo hacia un Jiraiya de espaldas, que lo esquivó muy, pero muy fácilmente, al igual que a la serie de puñetazos que iban dirigidos a él; rápidamente y ya cansado, su nuevo alumno volvió al escondite.

Habían pasado dos horas y el mediodía se acercaba, hasta ese momento, sus alumnos no habían aparecido, Jiraiya barajó al idea de que tal vez un oso se los había comido, pero las desechó cuando un kunai le rozó la mejilla, sencillamente, se las estaba haciendo muy fácil a esos niños.

Otro shuriken, esta vez proveniente de Minato, le cortó un mechón del cabello.

_Increíble_, pensó. Rápidamente la melena rubia del niño se movió con gran velocidad hasta abalanzarse hacia el peliblanco con golpes combinados de patadas y puñetazos, y en ese momento Jiraiya notó al diferencia de velocidad y estrategia que el Namikaze tenía con sus demás compañeros, sin dudas, era un niño dotado para ser Ninja.

Ya llegada la hora del almuerzo, el "entrenamiento" iba de mal en peor, el niño dotado Minato Namikaze, no se movilizaba desde hace tiempo, y solo había salido Ryota para su sesión de golpes y atajos continuos. Akiko no había salido de su lugar en ningún momento.

Ya cansado –mas bien, aburrido- Jiraiya decidió cancelar esa estúpida cosa en la que había estado trabajando especialmente para sus alumnos; los tres eran muy buenos y ya.

Guardó los cascabeles tintineantes y se sentó en el suelo, esperando que Akiko, Ryota y Minato se atrevan a salir de sus escondites. Ésta también podría calificarse como una prueba, ya que el que primero salga, era por que tenía mucha confianza en su "enemigo" y no había estudiado lo necesario en la Academia.

Por consecuente, la primera en salir fue Akiko, quien caminando lentamente hasta el, guardó su kunai. Grave error.

El segundo, fue Minato, quien tardó aún más, y hasta que no salió Ryota detrás de él, confió en que eso no era una trampa.

—¿Qué sucedió?—preguntó Akiko mientras comía un onigiri (N/A: Bola de arroz)—¿Por qué dejamos la prueba?

—Son unos chicos que tienen habilidad—dijo convencido— No era necesario seguir. Solo tienen que ajustar algunas cosas, como el hecho de no confiar tanto en el enemigo—miró a Akiko fijamente— O aumentar su rapidez—cambió su mirada dirigida respectivamente a Ryota— En general, el uso de armas y estrategias está muy bien, claro, cuando completen el entrenamiento conmigo, serán los mejores—guiñó un ojo.

Ignorando lo ultimo dicho, tanto Akiko y Ryota notaron que Jiraiya no nombró a Minato en su tema "ajustar algunas cosas" sino que lo pasó por alto, y ellos sintieron una leve envidia por el Ninja innato que tenían como compañero, que comía arroz de manera incesable.

.

Kushina sonrió mientras caminaba por las calles de la Aldea, el entrenamiento había salido exitoso y su estómago rugía de hambre. Buscaba con su mirada violácea un lugar donde comer un buen ramen –como los recordaba en su aldea-, pero un rumor la distrajo de su objetivo.

Unos niños en el parque corrían, se acercó con motivo de observarlos, y tal vez columpiarse un rato en los columpios color azul que había ahí. Lastimosamente estaban ocupados, y, mientras esperaba su turno, un niño, un año más grande que ella, le usurpó el puesto.

Con el ceño fruncido y furiosa, se acercó suavemente.

—Era MI turno 'ttebane!—dijo recalcando la palabra.

El niño la miró despectivamente y giró la cabeza, ignorándola.

Reprimiendo un gruñido y dando un paso al frente, se acercó a él, repitiendo lo mismo.

— ¿Y qué? Aléjate, Cabeza de tomate— la insultó.

Kushina se mantuvo firme y cobró la compostura, sin dar señales de irritación.

Pero pronto, y sin saber cómo, ella fue el centro de un círculo donde los niños la señalaban y gritaban cosas como _"¡Cabeza de Tomate!" "¡Miren un tomate!" "¿Así que la del Remolino tiene cabeza de tomate?"_

Y para su desgracia, la cabeza de ella tomó un color rojizo, aumentando los insultos. Pero esa vergüenza pasó a ser furia instantáneamente, y los niños no lo comprendieron, por lo que siguieron gritándole cosas, a lo que ella respondió de manera agresiva dejándolos moribundos en el suelo.

—Es...es... ¡Una Habanera Sangrienta!—gritó aterrado uno de los niños que llegó a huir, Kushina rodó los ojos y se sacudió las manos de polvo. Esquivó a algún otro niño en el suelo y tomó el camino hacia su apartamento, indiferente.

A la lejanía Jiraiya la observaba detenidamente desde debajo de un árbol. Sonrió de medio lado y entabló camino hacia la TorreHokague

.

— ¡Jiraiya! ¿Cómo te ha ido con el equipo?—preguntó Sarutobi sonriendo ante la intromisión del que fue su alumno en el pasado. El peliblanco iba serio, sin su expresión leve sonriente de siempre.

—Muy bien—afirmó— Pero eso no es por lo que vengo ahora— se sentó frente al Hokage.

—¿A no?—preguntó mientras cruzaba los dedos de sus manos sobre el escritorio— ¿Entonces?

—La niña...—pausó al no recordar el nombre.

— ¿Qué niña, Jiraiya?

— ¡La niña! La pelirroja, de ojos raros...—insistió.

—Si, Kushina Uzumaki ¿Qué sucede con ella? ¿Tiene que ver con lo que hablamos esta mañana?—preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Exactamente—afirmó— ¿Es ella capaz de hacerlo? Albergar a la mas fuerte de las bestias de Colas no es una tarea fácil, menos para una niña—explicó— Además creo que su carácter es muy...muy...—pausó al no encontrar la palabra indicada.

— ¿Temperamental?— Jiraiya afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza— Además de su chakra extrañamente poderoso; esa fue la razón por la cual es la indicada, tiene el temperamento de los Uzumaki, y estoy seguro de que podrá dominar a esa bestia en su interior. ¿Entiendes? Su carácter le abre más posibilidades de que la bestia "acepte" albergarse en su cuerpo, aunque parezca una niña, es mas que eso.

—Lo pensé en una primera instancia, pero creí que, tal vez, ese carácter sea dañino para el que esté a su alrededor, si la molestasen demasiado el demonio podría escapar.

—Lo más seguro, es que ella lo controle—reafirmó sabiamente el Hokage.

Jiraiya asintió con la cabeza.

.

—Kushinaaaa—canturreó Mikoto Uchiha, quien se acercaba a toda velocidad a la pelirroja—¿Hacia donde vas?

Preguntó.

La pelirroja la miró de arriba a bajo, la pelinegra parecía recién salida de su entrenamiento, con el cabello enmarañado y manchones de tierra repartidos por su rostro y ropa.

—A mi casa—contestó cortante.

La pelinegra la miró y sonrió.

—Preguntaba por que...con Naoko íbamos a comer dangos...y nos preguntábamos si querías acompañarnos. Claro ella esta en el local de dangos ya, y...—

Kushina recopiló la información. Una invitación a comer dangos. ¡Claro! Su estomago rugió, recordándole el hambre que sufría.

— ¡Por supuesto que si 'ttebane!

Sonrió y dejó guiarse por Mikoto hasta el local de dangos.

* * *

><p>Editado: 2812/2011

Woah...! Cada vez que avanzo pienso que pensé que sería mas complicado (¿?)

¿Vieron? Hizo su aparición Minato ya se extrañaba, ¿no? ^^'

Ahora que lo recuerdo, según mis notas anteriores escribí esto inspirada por un par5 de canciones LenxMiku w_w

Chau...!


	6. Chapter Five

Una dulce mañana de verano, durante dos semanas había llovido torrencialmente por lo tanto, las misiones para los genin se habían acumulado; solo los equipos ocho y nueve aun no habían tenido su primera misión en equipo.

Kushina había saltado de la emoción cuando Akemi, su sensei, les había comunicado que se les asignaría la primera misión en equipo; y ahora, frente al escritorio en el despacho del Hokage, su expresión no era más que de fastidio.

Resultó ser que su primera misión era cosa de niños, y, además, en conjunto. Así es, mientras Kushina repiqueteaba insistentemente el pie contra el suelo, el equipo nueve la miraba con los ojos agrandados, por su forma de hablar hacia el Hokage, tan ligera.

— ¿Qué es eso de "en conjunto" 'ttebane?—preguntó Kushina, haciendo más sonoro el sonido de su pie contar el suelo. El Hokage suspiró y sonrió amablemente, para explicarle por décima sexta vez la misión ala Uzumakique se negaba en entender que su misión seria compartida.

Pasiblemente la miró y dijo: — Es una misión de rango D, y es en conjunto, juntando los equipos ocho y nueve. La misión consiste en encontrar al gato de la Señora Thonks, que ha escapado esta mañana. ¿Quedó entendido?

Kushina infló los mofletes, se cruzó de brazos y se dio la vuelta, verificando bien a sus compañeros de equipo, detalló a Akiko, Ryota de una mirada rápida y observó detenidamente a Minato en un intervalo de diez segundos. En esos diez escasos segundos notó como su mirada se apegaba a la de ella mezclándose los colores, su mirada fija era firme y valerosa, pero aun así, Kushina seguía creyendo que era un "Flacucho Afeminado".

— ¿Que miras?—espetó Akiko, colocándose delante de Minato en forma de barrera— ¡No mires a Minato-kun!—chilló celosa.

Y Kushina salió de su shock, luego de que esa mirada azulada la haya envuelto. Sacudió la cabeza levemente y cerró los ojos con fuerza, los volvió a abrir y se sintió bien. Miró al frente y se encontró con los ojos chocolate de Akiko, mirándola fijamente. Proceso lo dicho anteriormente y sonrió con sorna.

—Haz lo que quieras con él—dijo. Akiko la miró con el entrecejo fruncido, Minato salió detrás de ella. La pelirroja observó cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Espero que hagamos un buen equipo—dijo con una simpática sonrisa en su rostro, típica de él; sonriente y mostrando todos los dientes; dirigió su mirada hacia Kasumi, Hiashi y finalmente la pelirroja, Kushina Uzumaki.

—Tenlo por seguro, Minato—aseguró Hiashi levantando el pulgar en señal afirmativa. Kasumi sonrió y Kushina bufó indignada.

Ella sola seria capaz de realizar esa simple misión de atrapar a un roñoso gato, que seguro se había escapado por capricho.

..

Otro shuriken fue lanzado al tronco del campo de entrenamiento del equipo 10. Mikoto se quitó los molestos mechones de cabello negro que formaban su flequillo de la frente y miró adelante, el shuriken se había clavado un poco –mucho- inclinado a su destino.

Un _Hmp_ detrás de ella la exaltó, se dio la vuelta y recibió una botella de agua, cortesía de Fugaku Uchiha, que estaba a unos metros de ahí. Agradeció el agua con una leve reverencia y agotada se sentó en el suelo, sobre el suave césped. Él se acercó y sentó junto a ella.

—Debes perfeccionar esa técnica—le aconsejó—En un Ninja, es muy importante el lanzamiento de shurikens.

— Lo sé—dijo ella en un suspiro. Cerró los ojos y pudo sentir la brisa calida y a la vez fuerte que ese día de verano envolvía la atmosfera, que apenas llegaba a ellos por estar rodeados de árboles.

Quedaron sumidos en un profundo silencio, ella tomando sorbos de agua en periodos de cortos segundos y el mirando hacia la nada fijamente; el único sonido era el de los pájaros trinar en el cielo y las copas de los árboles que se movían con la ráfaga de viento.. Ambos eran Uchihas de la misma calidad, él era de una rama familiar mucho más alta, en cambio, ella de una rama mucho mas baja; pero eso solo los diferenciaba jerárquicamente, por que ambos tenían sangre Uchiha corriendo por sus venas. No eran primos, y si lo eran, eran unos muy, muy lejanos, tanto que podrían remontarse a los principios del clan para averiguarlo. Sus habilidades era muy distintas, el Sharingan en los ojos de Fugaku podían brillar automáticamente con esplendor mientras que los de Mikoto no habían despertado aun, preocupante para su edad. Pero eso no quería decir que ella se deprima, había momentos en que si, se sentía mal por ello, pero lo recompensaba con el arduo entrenamiento que se exigía a ella misma durante horas.

Ellos, conociéndose desde su nacimiento, no tuvieron problema alguno en conformar el mismo equipo, es más, estaban seguros de que estarían juntos en aquella travesía de sus vidas.

Por las dudas, el Sharingan no es la única técnica ocular existente, en Konoha, existe también el clan Hyûga, de donde provienen los gemelos Hiashi y Hizashi, el cual posee una técnica ocular muy poderosa, llamada Byakugan, que cada uno de sus miembros la poseen. Dos de sus habilidades son ver a una distancia muy lejana y a su alrededor, otra, es poder ver los puntos de chakra que el enemigo posee en su cuerpo, por lo tanto, tienen un muy buen control de esta energía.

Volviendo a la escena, Mikoto y Fugaku giraron sus cabezas a la misma vez. Chocando sus miradas por largo rato. No se sonrojaron ni se avergonzaron, ellos sabían bien que sus destinos ya estaban programados por sus familias, y esos los incluía a ambos en un matrimonio arreglado. Ese es el "por que" de los no-sonrojos, por que ellos aun eran unos niños, pero entendían muy bien la situación.

Esperaron diez minutos hasta que su tercer compañero llegue para así poder comenzar el entrenamiento de equipo, programado por su sensei.

..

—Es una misión sencilla—dijo Kushina mientras todo el grupo se adentraba en el bosque, donde supuestamente estaba el gato.

—Y lo es, pero aun así es una misión—dijo Hiashi—Y tienes que tomarla como una—ordenó. Kushina lo miró de reojo y lanzó un soplido para refutar.

Kushina utilizó la técnica que Tsunade-sama le había enseñado, concentrando chakra en sus pies subió el árbol sin esfuerzo, mientras que los demás debían realizar un gran salto para llegar a las altas ramas, y poder comenzar la misión asignada. Se sintió orgullosa y superior que los demás por un corto lapso de tiempo cuando descubrió que el flacucho también podía hacerlo.

Saltaron de rama en rama, con saltos torpes pero continuos, sin que ninguno caiga. Kushina, que iba mas atrasada, pudo divisar al gato, trepado en un árbol y literalmente abrazado clavando sus filosas garras en la madera de una rama. Sonrió contenta y se dividió de sus compañeros, yendo en busca del roñoso gato. Sus compañeros se dieron cuenta de ello –gracias al rubio- y la siguieron. Cada uno se posicionó en un árbol cerca de donde estaba el gato, planeando una estrategia.

Y así fue. Primero, Ryota y Hiashi acorralarían al felino con ayuda de Akiko, Kasumi arrojaría la red para atraparlo y Minato se encargaría de llevarlo ala Aldea.

—Un pequeño detalle—había reclamado Kushina—¿Y yo?

Todos se miraron entre sí, al parecer, la Uzumaki no tenia que labor hacer, por lo tanto, ayudaría a Kasumi en caso de que el tiro de la red falle. Se había sentido no incluida en el grupo y eso le molestaba mucho ¿Por qué? Su maldito orgullo la hacia así, además, ella era tan Ninja como los demás.

En efecto, la red falló al ser arrojada por Kasumi y que una ráfaga de viento la haya desviado en el camino llevó a que la impulsividad de la pelirroja actúe. Kushina saltó hacia el gato como loca endemoniada. El cual se espantó y comenzó a caer del alto árbol, la mayoría dio un grito de sorpresa, y la Uzumaki, en un impulso y se arrojó del árbol también, casi instantáneamente luego de que el gato resbaló. Todos se quedaron impresionados por la acción, ninguno se esperó eso de ella, pero no conocían la Uzumaki verdadera, que había prometido lograr cada meta o misión que se interpusiera en su camino para ser una gran, Gran Kunoichi.

El gato maulló de terror la verse cayendo por el aire y Kushina se aterró al notar que el suelo estaba muy cerca. En ese momento, si el gato caía desde esa altura, hasta ella misma se había dado cuenta de que no podría caer en cuatro patas. Sus reflejos fueron perfectos dos segundos antes de que chocaran contra el suelo, en el primer segundo, extendió el brazo y tomó al gato por las patas traseras, a pesar de las quejas por parte de este. Y en el segundo, mientras se daba la vuelta, tiró al gato hacia arriba suspendiéndolo en el aire y ella cayó al suelo chocando duramente su espalda contra el piso, produciendo un seco sonido, y el gato, aterrado, con los pelos erizados y las garras afiladas, cayó como una pluma entre sus brazos.

Y Kushina sonrió mientras intentaba tranquilizar al animal acariciando el pelaje de su cabeza –luego de recibir muchos arañazos-. El dolor de su espalda aun estaba presente, pero no le importaba, había completado la misión con éxito.

Cuando se sentó, miró hacia arriba y vio a sus compañeros sonriéndole, mientras le dedicaban palabras de felicitación y agradecimiento.

Tal vez y solo tal vez, esa sensación cálida que la abordó en el interior de su corazón hasta llegar a su alma, era a lo que Mito se refería, y por fin, ella lo estaba sintiendo con todo su esplendor.

Se levantó del suelo y le entregó el gato a Akiko que la miraba con recelo-producto de la envidia y rivalidad que se estaba generando-.

Una vez que retomaron camino hacia la aldea, Minato se le acercó.

—Muchas gracias—le dijo mientras caminaban unos pasos detrás de los otros, que iban entretenidos con el gato que resultó ser muy amoroso, no roñoso como lo hacia parecer Kushina.— De no ser por ti, no hubiéramos logrado la misión y aun estaríamos buscando el gato—rió nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Kushina se quedó sin palabras por primera vez, debido a la impresión. Se sonrojó débilmente y sonrió de medio lado. Lo vio alejarse de ella hasta alcanzar los demás y entretenerse también con el gato. No entendía el por qué de su sonrojo, pero sabía que ese niño, no era tan flacucho y afeminado como parecía. Su sonrisa vislumbraba y sus ojos la envolvía en una torrente de sensaciones, sentidas por primera vez.

—Esperen—dijo Ryota, llamando la atención de todos, claro, por ser el más callado—Ese no es el gato.

Con simples palabras, declinó el acto heroico de Kushina

—¿Cómo que no es el gato?—exigió Kushina—Es igual a las características que nos dieron.

—No lo es—explicó Ryota. Kushina frunció el ceño, algo que no le gustaba, era que le quiten el hecho de que ella tenia razón— Este gato es una hembra. Nosotros buscamos un macho.

Ella misma se acercó a verificarlo, y así era el gato, era una hembra, y encima demasiada gorda por lo tanto supuso que estaba preñada. La miró fijamente, era una gata de calle, aunque tenia el pelaje lacio y suave, blanco con un poco de tierra, de ojos grandes azules que la miraban fijamente.

Era una lastima dejarla tirada en la intemperie, aun más cuando la pobre estaba por ser madre.

La expresión de Kushina se alarmó cuando vio a Akiko dejando al felino debajo de un árbol

—¿Qué haces?—preguntó bruscamente con el ceño fruncido.

—Dejarla—simplemente respondió la castaña— No nos sirve en la misión—dijo fríamente.

— ¡No la podemos dejar ahí 'ttebane!—exclamó apuntando al felino que no se había movido del lugar.

—¿Y que piensas hacer?—le preguntó Akiko, Kushina se calló. Había dado un problema pero no tenia la solución. A ella no le gustaban mucho los gatos, y viviendo sola no tenia una familia que los pudiera alimentar en su ausencia.

—Yo...me los quiero llevar ami casa—Kasumi avanzó unos pasos y tomó a la gata entre sus brazos— Somos muchas hermanas, y no tenemos mascotas.

Kushina suspiró aliviada. Aquel gatito tendría una familia.

Siguieron avanzando por el bosque, en busca del verdadero gato. Kasumi no tuvo ningún problema en llevar cargas el felino, ya que ella y Ryota eran los medic-nin de cada equipo. Estaban llegando a un claro cuando tres ninjas los emboscaron.

Dos parecían gemelos, una chica y un chico, el otro era pelirrojo, de mirada fría y calculadora.

—U-ustedes son de la Arena—pronunció Akiko.

Efectivamente, sus bandas lo decían todo. Tres ninjas de la Arena estaban frente a ellos, dispuestos a matarlos.

* * *

><p>Editado: 2812/2011

^^ Ni siquiera tenia que decir en mis notas anteriores...ahora menos ^^' Por lo tanto, agradeceré reviews, favoritos y alertas (:

Chau...!


	7. Chapter Six

Kushina observó como el cielo se tenía de anaranjados muy claros, calculaba que debían ser cerca de las seis de la tarde, la misión se les había asignado a horas del mediodía.

— ¡Kushina!—salió de su ensoñación bajo el grito de Minato, que pronto la empujó y ambos chocaron contra el suelo, hasta recorrer un par de metros— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó en un arrebato antes de levantarse y sacudirse las ropas— Son enemigos complicados.

—**Sôshûjin(1)**

Una lluvia de kunais se desató en dirección hacia ellos. Gracias a la rapidez de Minato, uno de estos solo llegó a cortar las puntas del cabello de pelirrojo de la chica.

Minato aterrizó fuera de peligro con Kushina en brazos, que automáticamente esta se bajó de él y se posicionó sobre la rama.

— ¿Qué sucedió?—preguntó mirando al frente, pero alerta en todas las direcciones.

—Nos emboscaron—explicó Minato— No sabemos que quieren y nos atacaron sin razón alguna.

Quedaron sumidos en silencio.

—Son experimentados—dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Hiashi Hyûga estaba detrás de ellos, mirando hacia la nada con el Byakugan activado— No les somos oponentes.

Kushina frunció en ceño. Ellos eran muchos mas ¿Por qué no les eran oponentes?

—Es cierto—lo apoyó Minato. Kushina giró su vista hacia él— Hace solo dos semanas que salimos de la Academia, y esta es nuestra primer misión. — Hiashi asintió con la cabeza— ¿Dónde están los demás?

— Luchando contra ellos— dijo Hyûga.

Y ahí cayó en cuenta de algo Kushina

— ¡Kasumi!—exclamó sin moverse del lugar.

— ¿Qué sucede con ella?—preguntó Minato.

— ¡Ella no es una Ninja! ¡Ella es médica! Solo tiene algunas habilidades de pelea—gritó.

—Vamos.

Minato al tomó de la mano y fueron hacia el lugar de pelea, Kushina se sonrojó ante ese contacto tan "íntimo", el de sus manos entrelazadas.

Divisó a Ryota peleando contra la chica que esquivaba como podía sus ataques, Akiko temblaba frente al otro chico y Kasumi tenía un kunai en su mano derecha, con el que atajaba algunos golpes que el muchacho pelirrojo le hacia con la arena, mientras que con la izquierda protegía a la gata.

Los tres se dividieron para ayudar a sus amigos.

Por un lado Kushina dio un gran salto en el aire hasta golpear al chico, cayendo con una patada a penas llegó y cuando el Ninja de la arena se incorporó una ola de arena las arrasó tanto a ella como a Kasumi. No podían ver con nitidez, pero la arena por más escurridiza que sea les indicaba el lugar de su oponente. Kushina miró a su compañera y ambas asintieron con la cabeza. Kasumi lanzó una bomba de humo, dándose la oportunidad de que, al cegar al enemigo pueda correr hacia debajo de un árbol y dejar al gato ahí. Kushina aprovechó al instante la situación para atacar al enemigo, cegado y desorientado, el chico recibió una patada frontal de la pelirroja, que lo impulsó varios metros, dejándolo fuera de la nube de humo.

Gran error.

Una sonrisa algo retorcida apareció en el rostro del chico, que levantó los brazos y con ella otra ola de arena aplastó a Kushina, para luego hacerla recorrer un buen camino, chocando contra el suelo. Dolida se levantó, con los brazos y piernas temblando, avanzó hacia el, esquivando difícilmente los ataques físicos que recibía. Hasta que Kasumi se interpuso en la pelea, pero poco duró ya que no tenía resistencia física. Pronto Kushina cayó al suelo, indefensa.

El chico procedente de la arena se acercó a Kushina, en sus ojos se podía ver que no era una persona mala, sino que algo de compasión tenía hacia la pelirroja, que yacía en el suelo adolorida. La miró desde arriba con sus ojos fríos de un color verde, sus orbes transmitían frialdad, pero con ternura a la vez, como si tuviera dos personalidades. Levantó un kunai y lo dejó caer horrorosamente y sin escrúpulos sobre el muslo izquierdo de Kushina, quien solo sintió el frío metal centrarse en su carne, para luego que su pierna emanara sangre, mucha sangre. Gritó de dolor sin poder aguantar la herida, el ardor le producía un mareo interminable, y su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas, sucediendo todo en cámara lenta. Vio en escenas cortas y rápidas como sucedía todo, el grito aterrado de Kasumi y como el enemigo se acercaba a ella y enterraba en su estómago una especie de kunai pero aun más largo.

En ese momento, Kushina sintió, literalmente, como, poco a poco, su vida se esfumaba.

.

Minato golpeó una ultima vez al chico, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo. Suspiró y le dirigió una mirada amable a Akiko, que hace tiempo se había refugiado lejos de la pelea. Pero ella no lo estaba mirando a el. La expresión de su rostro tenía toques de miedo, tristeza, impresión y un tanto de asco. Un estado total de shock.

Giró su vista y...

_¡Mierda!_

Dio una rápida mirada a Hiashi, quien tenía controlada la pelea contra la muchacha, que los atacaba insistentemente.

Volvió su vista.

Sus ojos se dilataron al ver al pelirrojo acercándose a Kushina, con el kunai especial entre sus manos, la expresión de terror en su níveo rostro de ella lo azotó como una fuerte ola. Quiso desear que llegara a tiempo para rescatarla, pero ni su velocidad bastó para eso. El grito de Kasumi lo aturdió.

Kushina había recibido aquel puñal, y quedado inconsciente en el acto.

_¡No !_Gritó él, en una exclamación ahogada.

Corrió todo lo que pudo, y atacó por la espalda al enemigo, quien no se lo esperaba. Se plantó frente a él y lo miró con furia... ¿Quién diablos se creía?

_Sus enemigos._

Le dijo su subconsciente.

— ¡Kasumi, muévete y cura esas heridas, maldita sea!—gritó enfurecido. No volvió la cara a ver a la chica, pero supo que su expresión era de sorpresa y miedo, él, Minato Namikaze, nunca...NUNCA le había levantado la voz a nadie, pero esa situación lo había hecho sacar lo peor de él.

Atajó un ataque que iba dirigido a Kasumi –que iba en busca de Kushina- con su expresa rapidez, aprovechando para pegarle un buen puñetazo en el rostro a aquel enemigo. Clavó su mirada azulada en la estela de polvo que se había levantado cuando el chico chocó contra el suelo. Una risa, mas bien una carcajada maniática se escuchó salir de la boca del pelirrojo, solo una.

Ambos fueron a su encuentro a gran velocidad, y estamparon sus puños en la mejilla del otro, impulsándose hacia atrás. Minato chasqueó la lengua y se limpió la sangre que caía de su labio cortado. Sonrió forzosamente, sin saber por qué.

Inesperadamente, una tormenta de arena lo arrasó, incluyendo a Hiashi, Ryota y a los demás. Tardó unos cuantos minutos en disiparse totalmente. Minato abrió los ojos lo más que pudo.

Los enemigos había desaparecido, huido; inclusive, el que el dejó inconsciente, ya no estaba en su lugar.

Un sollozo detrás de él lo alarmó; y recordó la situación de Kushina.

— ¿Cómo está?—preguntó poniéndose de cuclillas, las manos de Kasumi dejaron de brillar con ese chakra color verde y bajó la cabeza, reprimiendo un sollozo, negó.

—Ella está en estado critico—dijo entre llanto y llanto— S-si no llega a un hospital en veinte minutos, ella...ella... ¡No puedo hacer nada!—gritó frustrada levantando la cabeza, su mirada enrojecida notaba los signos de tristeza y las lagrimas caían sin parar por sus mejillas.

Minato se levantó y tomó en brazos a Kushina, delicadamente.

—No llegarás—le dijo Ryota—Konoha está a veinte minutos de aquí.

—Entonces llegaré en diez—frunció el ceño y desapareció de un salto, utilizando su rapidez, dejando atónitos a sus compañeros.

.

Despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza en una habitación totalmente blanca. Se sintió incómoda al sentarse sobre la cama, se levantó la remera y descubrió que tenía vendado todo el torso hasta la cintura, y luego, un par de vendas en el muslo izquierdo. Una incomodidad le tiró del brazo, en su muñeca, tenía conectado el suero, que colgaba de un gancho a un costado de la camilla.

—Quédate quieta—le ordenó la enfermera, que entraba por la puerta.

Kushina frunció el ceño, enojada.

—Si te mueves, la cicatriz puede volverse a abrir. Enseguida vuelvo.

Rodó los ojos y se volvió a recostar en el increíble almohadón. Suspiró cansada, no sabía cuanto tiempo había estado dormida, y solo recordaba el último grito de Kasumi.

Minato.

¡Cierto! El también había gritado... ¿Por ella?

—Asi que es cierto que despertaste ¿Eh?—dijo una mujer valerosa que entraba por la puerta. Los ojos de Kushina se iluminaron con un brillo increíble.

—¡M-Mito-sama!—exclamó –mas bien, gritó- emocionada por la presencia de la mujer que tanto admiraba.

La anciana mujer avanzó y se sentó en la silla contigua a la cama. Kushina se enderezó y realizó una reverencia en señal de respuesta.

Mito sonrió.

—Fuiste muy valerosa, Kushina—estiró su brazo temblando y acarició la cabellera rojiza con cariño; Kushina se sonrojó— Me han contado el rescate del gato, sin duda, un acto heroico.

—Si—rió nerviosamente—Pero no...no pudimos completar la misión—se lamentó.

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso...Lo primero en un Ninja, es proteger a sus compañeros.

Kushina se sorprendió ante eso. Recordó el caso de Sakumo Hatake-hermano mayor de su sensei- cuando en una misión, el pobre había decidido de buena acción salvar a sus amigos en riesgo de su vida, fallando a la misión. Y los desgraciados de sus compañeros de equipo, a los que el les había salvado la vida, le arruinaron la reputación, y por lo tanto, su vida.

—Oh...debo irme...—dijo mirando el reloj que posaba en la mesa de luz— Lo siento mucho—sonrió— Me alegra mucho que estés bien.

Se acercó repentinamente y se encorvó, para poder besar la frente de Kushina. Un sentimiento creció en su interior, volvió a sentir ese cálido sentir de una madre.

Justo cuando Mito abrió la puerta, una melena rubia apareció en el umbral. Mito, con su natural sonrisa, posó su mano en el cabello rubio y lo revolvió un poco, para luego seguir avanzando con paso lento.

Minato respiró hondo y entró a la habitación, con el ramillo de flores en su mano izquierda.

—Hola—saludó abiertamente.

—Hola—le devolvió el saludo Kushina, quien no esperaba que él esté ahí.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Bien.

—Me alegro—expresó Minato su felicidad en dos palabras.

Quedaron en silencio lo único que tenían para decir, ya de había dicho.

—Toma—le extendió el ramito de flores de distintos colores. Kushina lo miró fijamente, lo detalló y estiró su brazo y lo tomó en sus manos. Aspiró su dulce perfume sin disimular.

—Gracias, muchas gracias—sonrió contenta, sin reparos.

—¿Cómo estás? Quiero decir, ¿te duele algo?—preguntó de manera absorta. Kushina negó con la cabeza fuertemente— Que bien...

—¿Cuánto estuve dormida?

Minato formó con sus dedos el numero dos.

—¿Dos días? Ah...pudo haber sido peor.

—No, no...dos meses, estuviste en coma durante dos meses, Kushina.

Eso le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

— ¿DOS MESES? ¡Carajo!—gritó y maldijo a la misma vez— ¿Se puede saber por qué?

—El enemigo era un oponente fuerte...y la herida que te hizo en tu estómago...les causó un gran dolor de cabeza a los médicos—rió para ablandar la tensión de la atmósfera.

Kushina se levantó sin pensarlo la remera una vez mas, Minato enrojeció de la vergüenza y apartó la mirada.

— Woooooooow, sip, parece grande—afirmó— ¿Qué te sucede?

Minato la miró fijamente.

—Kushina...yo...yo...—tartamudeaba.

—Anda, habla ya hombre—le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Bueno...tu...a mi me...

— ¡KUSHINA!—exclamaron a coro Hiashi y Kasumi desde la puerta. Un grito se escuchó por parte de Kushina, con igual ímpetu.

Minato sonrió disimuladamente.

Aún no era el momento.

* * *

><p>Editado: 2812/2011

Un capitulo...¿raro? O, más bien, de acción ^^ No me sale perfecto y es la primera vez que simulo una lucha...

Sôshûjin, es una técnica que, efectivamente, eleva los kunais con el chakra y los arroja.

Espero que les haya gustado ^^ Dejen review n_n

Chau...!


	8. Chapter Seven

_Hii ~ ¿Todo bien? ^^ Espero que sí,. Espero que les guste...(no tengo demasiado que decir) Thanks for reviews, leer, fav/alerts, y todo lo demás, recuerden que sin ustedes no soy nada(?)._

_Lean..._

_._

Kushina se giró molesta sobre la cama y se apoyó en su codo para poder seguir mirando por la ventana, frustrada. El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, los pájaros cantaban y lo peor, podía escuchar los gritos eufóricos de los niños que llegaban a sus oídos con la cálida brisa de verano...que ya estaba finalizando.

Una semana había pasado desde que despertó, dos días desde que sus amigos le habían festejado su cumpleaños con tortas, globos, y regalos. Una linda sorpresa sin duda para la Uzumaki, que su cumpleaños había padecido mientras estaba en coma, el diez de Julio. Ése era el primer cumpleaños que destejaba sin sus familiares, a los cuales extrañaba demasiado como para recordarlos, que se le estrujaba el corazón cuando pensaba en ellos...Pero Kushina Uzumaki, fue, es y será, orgullosa por naturaleza y no se dejaría ver débil ante _nadie._Y en cierto caso le agradaba el hecho de no recordar nada sobre su herida ni siquiera el dolor que sufrió, nada. Para ella, eso nunca sucedió ya que la lastimadura estaba sana...

—Srta. Uzumaki—dijo la enfermera a sus espaldas. Kushina la ignoró irrespetuosamente, sin siquiera girarse a mirarla.

La mujer frunció el ceño y se acercó a ella, era castaña, de cabello corto y de edad imposible de indefinir, además de tener alguna que otra verruga en su rostro.

—Vengo para avisarle que el doctor llegará dentro de unos momentos—dijo la enfermera— Suerte, y le dan el alta.

En ese momento, Kushina dio un respingo de felicidad. Podría volver a experimentar la libertad que tanto le gustaba, y planeaba nunca tener que volver a aquél horrible lugar. El hospital.

...

Minato se golpeó mentalmente al recordar aquel día, hace una semana, cuando estuvo a punto de declarársele a Kushina. Eso habría sido lo mas estúpido que hubiera hecho, el Genio de Konoha en toda su corta vida. No podía evitar pensar en ella...todo el tiempo, lo que le había traído bastantes percances en los entrenamientos, y con sus compañeros; junto con las escenas de celos sin razón de Akiko...cualquiera se daría cuenta que era una acosadora. En fin, Minato creía, y cree, que Kushina es perfecta, y tan solo de haberla conocido hace unos cuantos meses...había caído en eso que su sensei llamaba amor. Vale, era un crío pero... estaba enredado.

—Minato—espetó Jiraiya, asestándole un golpe en la cabeza—¿Qué te pasa?

El rubio reaccionó con una sonrisa mirando desinteresadamente el tazón de ramen. Podía sentir la mirada de su sensei y la de Teuchi sobre su persona.

—Cuéntame—pidió el peliblanco. Minato ladeó la cabeza y enrolló unos pocos fideos restantes en los palillos, los comió de un bocado y bebió el caldo que quedaba, así terminando el delicioso ramen de Ichiraku.

Pidió gracias y levantó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos punzantes de Teuchi, y la mirada estrepitosa de Jiraiya hacia su perfil.

—El chico esta enamorado—dijo Jiraiya analizando la situación, tomando en cuenta sus repentinos distraimientos y su sonrisa bobalicona mirando hacia la nada.

—¿Qué? No...No sensei, no es eso—negó mintiendo rápidamente sacudiendo sus manos, con los pómulos rojos de vergüenza.

Jiraiya compartió con Teuchi una mirada de complicidad.

—Suponiendo que...se trata de una chica...—continuó Jiraiya sonriendo. Minato siguió negando en murmullos todo lo que decía su sensei—

—Podrías invitarla a comer ramen—interrumpió Teuchi, terminando la oración de Jiraiya. El peliblanco asintió afirmativamente.

—Supongo que...lo pensaré—dijo Minato pensando seriamente sobre aquella idea.

Quedaron en un silencio profundo, solo se escuchaba el sonido de las charlas de los demás comensales, Jiraiya se había concentrado en terminar su comida y Teuchi había desaparecido en la trastienda.

Cuando volvió, comenzó una nueva conversación.

—Escuché entre los clientes médicos que la niña Uzumaki ya estaba por salir de alta—comentó distraídamente. Minato abrió los ojos como platos y procuró que nadie se haya enterado de eso al mirar hacia los costados. Estaba feliz por Kushina.

—Si...sufrió una grave herida esa niña—dijo Jiraiya luego de sorber los últimos fideos junto con el caldo— Aún no se como sobrevivió.

—Dicen que tú la salvaste, ¿es verdad?—preguntó el dueño del local taladrando con la mirada a Minato.

—Si—respondió.

—Todo un héroe—dijeron ambos y largaron unas risotadas...

Minato quedó pensativo... ¿sabrían ellos que "la niña Uzumaki" era _la chica_?

...

Un día después, Kushina se sometió a los últimos análisis a manos de la madre de Kasumi, con esperanza de poder sentir la libertad una vez más.

—Estás perfecta—dijo con una sonrisa en los labios la madre de Kasumi. La mujer rondaba unos cuarenta años, de cabello negro y rulos, ojos chocolate y tez blanca; de baja estatura y una amabilidad natural.

—Gracias—respondió apenada—¿Cuándo me puedo ir?—preguntó mostrado sus aires de impaciencia por abandonar aquel hospital.

—Cuando termine el papeleo ¿si?—dijo la madre de Kasumi. Kushina asintió y se sentó en la cama, observando a la doctora rellenar papeles del acta que le darían a Kushina el alta. Aquella mujer emanaba dulzura extrema, sus ojos eran amables y en cierto modo envidiaba a Kasumi por tener una familia como esa. Recordó que su amiga le había contado que tenía tres hermanas mas, dos mayores y una menor, y que sus padres eran reconocidos en su clan de ninjas médicos, siendo una familia importante para Konoha, y de ahí viniendo las prematuras habilidades de la chica en el terreno medico.

—Listo—dijo la doctora luego de dos minutos de llenar papeles con información medica. Se los entregó a Kushina y caminó hacia la puerta, deteniéndose en el marco de ésta— Cuando te prepares, procura mostrarle ese papel al guardia de la puerta, para que te de el permiso. Si en cualquier caso te sientes mal, no dudes en venir aquí ¿si?—Adiós, Kushina-san—se despidió. Kushina asintió y levantó la mano saludándola.

Media hora después, ya lista y con el papel entregado, atravesó las puertas del hospital y caminó hacia la aldea.

Guardó sus manos en los bolsillos de los holgados shorts que vestía y silbo un rato. Nada femenina.

— ¡Kushina!—gritó alguien a sus espaldas. La pelirroja se giró y lo vio. Rubio y ojos azules como el mar, corriendo hacia ella sacudiendo una mano en alto con alegría. Él Minato Namikaze, había estado llevándole flores tres veces por semana desde que despertó, y ella aún pensaba que era por cortesía.

—Minato—dijo con una sonrisa. Su desprecio hacia el había ido desapareciendo poco apoco, aunque aún lo consideraba un "Flacucho Afeminado", no lo seguía viendo con los mismos ojos que antes, sino que lo consideraba mas audaz.

El rubio llegó hasta ella jadeando, se dobló y apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas, intentando recuperar el aire.

Kushina estiró su brazo y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó con aires de preocupación.

Minato se enderezó, quitándole unos cuantos centímetros ala Uzumaki.

—Sí—respondió. Entornó los ojos y se movió un par de veces de adelante hacia atrás, nervioso.

— ¿Qué te pasa?—preguntó Kushina. Al escuchar eso, Minato recordó a su sensei, que le había hecho la misma pregunta el día anterior.

—Yo..quería decirte...no, preguntarte si querías ir a comer ramen conmigo—dijo cerrando los ojos. La estrepitosa mirada de Kushina lo detalló.

—Ir a comer ramen...—sus ojos se iluminaron con un brillo especial— ¿Nosotros...solos?

—Sí—volvió a afirmar Minato. Pero antes de que la pelirroja respondiera –_lo que iba a ser afirmativamente-_ una preocupación lo abordó— Aunque...podemos invitar a nuestros amigos—la interrumpió.

Kushina, confundida, asintió con la cabeza— Sí...invitaré a las chicas ¿quieres?

—S-sí—Minato pensó, que nada de eso había salido como quería.

Kushina detalló una vez mas su curiosos comportamiento— Nos vemos en... ¿donde dijiste que era?

—En Ichiraku's Ramen. Seguro tus amigas saben llegar—dijo rápidamente casi como un trabalenguas.

—Nos vemos mas tarde entonces—se dio la vuelta y lo saludó con ademán de mano, alejándose por la calle poblada, dejando va un suspirante Minato.

.

Kushina llegó al local guiada por Mikoto y Naoko, que se quedaron contentas al verse invitadas por la pelirroja a comer ramen.

Minato las reconoció enseguida y los seis (por que el rubio estaba en compañía de sus fieles amigos, Hiashi y Fugaku), se sentaron a disfrutar de su querido ramen. Almorzaron felices y contentos, hasta que, una presencia un tanto macabra los abordó.

—P-padre—tembló Hiashi.

Así era, la cabeza de todo el Clan Hyûga los miraba despectivamente a cada uno, hasta llegar a uno de sus hijos gemelos. Con tan solo un ademán de cabeza por parte del adulto, Hiashi se sintió demasiado intimidado, y con pasos firmes, luego de bajarse de la butaca se fue caminando por las calles de Konoha.

—Aléjense—emitió en voz grave aquel hombre de altura envidiable, ojos plateados como la luna y expresión dura y fría como el acero.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, Kushina frunció el ceño enojada.

—No—dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que aquél hombre la escuchara, pero por nada del mundo se giró a entablar discusión, para el, era demasiado irrespetuoso aquello.

Minato también quiso ser tan valiente como la pelirroja, pero había tenido, en el pasado, algún que otro percance con Lord Hyûga y había preferido actuar como un cobarde dejando a la suerte a su buen amigo.

Era por eso que Hizashi no era tan sociable. Su padre se los prohibía.

Bufando ofendida y furiosa por el modo de actuar de ese tipejo, Kushina volvió a sentarse en su lugar y arremetió a comer el ramen apurada. ¿Quién se creía ese viejo? ¿El líder del Clan Hyûga? Pff! Ella era la última descendiente de un Clan mejor que ese. El Uzumaki. ¿Y qué? ¿Se la veía a ella regodearse de eso? ¡Claro que no!

Momentos después, Kushina saltaba de alegría por haber probado tan maravilloso ramen de sal. Exquisito. Esa era la palabra que definía el tazón de ramen.

.

Editado:28/12/2011

_Kukukuku...capitulo recién salido del horno. Bueno le agradezco a los pocos lectores que me siguen...aunque los favoritos y alertas me suben un poco el ánimo...pero... ¿solo 18 reviews en ocho capítulos? Dios...es poco eh! No, no les reprocho nada pero...¿Podrían ser amables dejar review? Miren a lo que tengo que llegar para que lo hagan T_T_

_Bueno, me despido..._

_Chau...!_

**Den al botón de abajo que dice reviews (:**


End file.
